I'm sorry, I'm lost
by WinnieTheInka
Summary: What if almost all Olympians would turn against Hera, because they thought that it was Hera who caused all the demigod murders? What if Olympians decided that it was better if Hera was banished? At the same time camp half-blood was in chaos, Percy Jackson was missing. The reason is Annabeth Chase, Percys ex girlfriend, who betrayed him. What will happen to both of them?


**Set after Heroes of Olympus. **

Ch 1.

_At Olympus in throne room_

"Thank you all, for coming into this meeting about demigod murders!", Zeus boomed and the throne room became silent. The throne room was full of Gods and Goddesses, only Queen of the Gods was missing. Everyone sat on their throne, except Hestia, who was sitting next to the heart.

"Have you got any new information about those murders, father?", Athena asked. She was wearing hard expression on her face. Demigod murders has been a problem on Olympus, and almost every god/goddesses was saddened because loss of their children. Nobody knew who or what caused this tragedy.

"I have a guess, who is the murderer!", Zeus said and the whole throne room gasped loudly. This was a fantastic information, because now the murderer can be stopped.

"Who is it, father? I'm going to torture that person, because they killed my child!", Ares screamed in fury. Apparently Ares wasn't the only one who wanted revenge.

"I think It's Hera, my wife, Queen of the Gods, the goddess of marriage, women and birth!", Zeus said loudly and only half second later the throne room was in chaos.

"What do you mean, father? Mother wouldn't never do such a thing!", Hephaestus screamed in agony.

"Be quiet child, or do you want me to throw you again off from Olympus?", Zeus boomed and Hephaestus shrinked back to his throne.

"Now tell me, why wouldn't Hera be the murderer? She hates demigods, she has been quite distant lately and she's just a jealous bitch!", Zeus screamed and shocked the whole Olympus. This wasn't the first time when Zeus mocked Hera but still it was shocking. "And she isn't pretty anymore", Zeus added.

"You are right father, she was acting weirdly in last meeting.", Athena said. She has always hated Hera, and this was excellent time to revenge, Hera is going to suffer.

"I agree with Athena, but what should we do to this, father?", Ares said and other Olympians, except Hephaestus, nodded with him.

"Simply, we banish her!", Zeus said and laughed dryly.

"My dear brother, I think it's too rash. Don't you think we need evidence that she is the murderer?", Hestia asked and surprised everyone. She wasn't an Olympian, but almost every time when she has something to say Zeus listened him.

"I'm the King of the Gods, my word is law. And I already found new wife for me, she is nice mortal woman and she is really hot, hotter than Hera. And she is already pregnant, she is going to be my immortal wife and when our child is 18, I'm going to made him a god", Zeus said arrogantly. Hephaestus looked ready to puke.

"Now, raise your hand if you think Hera should be banished!", Zeus said and all Olympians, except Hephaestus, raised their hands. Zeus looked smugly at Hephaestus and said:

"Now it settled, tomorrow is council meeting and we are going to banish Hera, goodnight everyone!, Zeus announced and flashed away.

_Next to Throne room_

No one didn't hear a faint cry what came from the room next to throne room.

Hera was sitting on the floor crying, because she had heard the whole conversation about her. How they had accused that she was the murderer who was killing demigods. She never really liked demigods, but she wasn't that heartless to kill many demigods on purpose. She knew that her husband has been with a mortal women, but she didn't know that she was pregnant. Hera couldn't believe that almost whole Olympian council was against her, but she was thankful because her son, Hephaestus didn't believe that she was the murderer.

Hera was sick of being part time Zeus' toy, and then he would just ignore her. Zeus used and raped her, but no one cared, because he was the mighty King of the Gods. She was feeling dizzy, so she walked into her bedchamber and almost immediately she passed out. Her last though was, _what I'm going to do now?_

**AN: Sorry about mistakes in my writing, my main language isn't english so please don't expect perfect writing from me. I hope u liked it. **


End file.
